La Verdadera Magia nada tiene que ver con hechizos
by charlie jeani
Summary: La Verdadera Magia nada tiene que ver con hechizos, viene del corazón y de la esencia de cada persona cuando al fin a encontrado a su alma gemela.


Ginny:

Moví mis parpados lentamente, los débiles rayos del sol me molestaban, me desperece soltando un pequeño gemido al hacerlo, mire a mí alrededor y vi mi vieja habitación, dios como había cambiado todo en tan solo unos años, la guerra se terminó, me gradué al fin, había logrado firmar con las arpías de holy head y la paz volvió al fin.

Me levante de la cama y me arrastre a la pequeña ventana que daba al patio, ahí podía ver a mi madre correteando de un lado para el otro mientras gritaba instrucciones a los meseros , negué con la cabeza y me aleje de la ventana, estaba poniéndome la bata para salir cuando el sonido de la puerta me hizo sonreír.

-Pasen chicas- dije poniéndome la bata y haciéndome una cola de caballo.

Hermione y Luna entraron en mi habitación sonriendo ampliamente, sonrisa que yo respondí.

-Buenos días Ginny – dijeron al unísono, mientras por la puerta entraba mi madre con una bandeja con desayuno.

-Ginny desayuna, rápido – dijo y sin más salió de nuevo de mi habitación.

-uyy creo que mejor le hago caso, seguro luego viene y me obliga a comer.

Reímos y charlamos durante el transcurso de la mañana mientras las chicas me ayudaban con le peinado y el maquillaje.

-y entonces fue ahí cuando… - pero un grito interrumpió el relato de Hermione.

-HARRY POTTER NO TE ATREVAS A SUBIR- si esa era la dulce voz de mi madre.

Las chicas y yo estallamos en carcajadas al escuchar la serie de disculpas de mi prometido, y el escuchar su voz revolvió algo en mí, de repente estaba impaciente.

-ya cálmate Ginny, solo serán un par de horas, luego lo tendrás para ti el resto de tu vida- luna me miraba sonriendo por el espejo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Las horas pasaban y mi zapato sonaba una y otra vez con impaciencia.

-vas a destrozar el tacón Ginny- dijo Ron asomándose por la puerta, Hermione y Luna se habían ido hace rato para ponerse los vestidos.

-Ron- dije caminando hacia él.

-wow Ginny te ves bonita- dijo sorprendido, le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

-claro que me veo bonita- dije sonriendo como niña buena, mientras el se sobaba el brazo con el ceño fruncido.- espero que no hayas atormentado a Harry con tu actuación de hermano celoso porque si no.

-cálmate si, que con ese derechazo que tienes es a ti a la que debo de decir que cuides a mi mejor amigo.

-Idiota- dije pero mi voz era tranquila y risueña, él me sonrió y movió su cabeza para quitarse un mechón de pelo de la frente.

-bueno, me voy- dijo y salió de nuevo para minutos después volver a aparecerse en la habitación. – a por cierto mamá dice que tienes dos minutos para que papá suba.

Me puse pálida de los nervios pero Ron pareció no notarlo porque salió de mi cuarto sin nada más que decir, a los cinco minutos mi padre ya estaba conmigo.

-te ves preciosa princesa- su cara llena de arrugas reflejaba el orgullo en cada facción.

-Gracias papá- el nudo en mi garganta se tensa un poco más, mientras intento reprimir las lágrimas que quieren salir.

-Bien conejita, es hora- pase mi brazo por el que él me ofrecía y tome el ramo de orquídeas que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, respire hondo y sonreí, era hora.

Harry:

-Despierta ya, faltan cinco minutos para la boda- el grito de Ron calo hondo en mi cerebro y de un salto Salí de la cama.

-que… no…. Error… matarme- murmure mientras buscaba mi traje, no podía llegar tarde a mi boda, note que Ron se carcajeaba sobre mi cama así que lo mire ceñudo.

-lo siento camarada, pero tenías una sonrisa de bobo, que no te podía despertar de ninguna otra forma.

-imbécil- masculle dejándome caer sobre una silla que adornaba la habitación, me frote la cara y me alborote el cabello. -¿Qué hora es?

-temprano, Ginny aún no se levanta

Suspire, Ginny, ella había sido la protagonista de mi sueño la razón de mi "sonrisa de bobo"

-Hey no pongas esa cara, pervertido que ya sé que piensas y te advierto que aunque te vayas a casar con Ginny sigue siendo mi hermanita, así que cuidadito eh!

-tranquilo Ron, sabes que primero me como una mano que hacerle daño a Ginny – dije bostezando y caminando hacia el baño.

-apresúrate que mamá quiere que ayudemos abajo- escuche a Ron decir antes que azotara la puerta, cuando me termine de bañar mire mi reflejo en el espejo, no ya no era aquel muchacho escurrido que soñaba con motos voladoras, hoy era Harry Potter el hombre más feliz del mundo y nada tenía que ver mi reciente ascenso a director del cuartel general de aurores, no, la razón de mi felicidad era la hermosa pelirroja que sería mi esposa para el atardecer, suspire y me termine de cambiar.

-Ayuda con la comida- fue lo primero que escuche al poner un pie en la cocina y al ver la cara de la señora Weasley no me atreví a contradecirla, de ahí en adelante fue un constante, Harry has esto, Harry lleva esto, Harry no te comas eso, mientras mi cuerpo corría de un lado para otro mi mente se encontraba un piso más arriba donde podía escuchar las risas de las chicas.

En un momento de descuido de la señora Weasley intente escabullirme por las escaleras para ir a desearle suerte a mi prometida pero para mí mala suerte fui detectado. Cuando solo tenía un pie en la escalera.

-HARRY POTTER NO TE ATREVAS A SUBIR- me gire he intente parecer lo más inocente posible.

-no señora Weasley solo me ataba el cordón- dije

-llevas pantuflas- dijo la observadora de mi suegra, mientras miraba como Ron y Charlie se burlaban de mi detrás de ella.

-amm… este… si lo que mmm… la cosa es que-

-nada de nada, lleva a los meseros hacia la parte de atrás y muéstrales donde deben servir la comida.

Después de ese incidente la mañana trascurrió aceleradísima, para cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba frente al espejo con mi traje puesto.

-Harry querido te ves muy bien- dijo la voz de la señora Weasley desde la puerta, y no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-vamos baja, ya es hora- dijo secándose una lagrima y saliendo de la habitación.

-bien, Mamá, Papá y Sirius y Remus, porque seguramente sé que ustedes dos también están viendo- dije en voz alta.- aquí voy.

…

La marcha nupcial empezó a ser interpretada por unos dulces violines y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia que venía orgullosa y bella del brazo de su padre, frente a ella la pequeña Victorie arrojaba pétalos de rosas rojas mientras Teddy a su lado portaba los anillos sobre un cojín de seda blanca el cortejo lo cerraban Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, quienes del brazo de Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom sonreían a la concurrencia.

Al final del pasillo el novio quien no había logrado peinarse para la ocasión, sonreí radiante, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecían iluminar la escena entera.

-Te doy mi tesoro más preciado- susurro el padre mientras posaba la mano de su hija sobre la de su futuro yerno, luego quito el velo y le dio un ligero beso en la nariz a su hija para luego ocupar su asiento junto a su mujer.

La ceremonia empezó y algo que llamo la atención de los presentes eran las cuatro sillas al frente que permanecían vacías pero no de significado ya que de haber sido diferente la historia esos lugares estarían ocupados por Lily Potter quien lloraría de emoción y James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin quienes sin lugar a duda estaría sonriendo con orgullo.

Lego el momento de los votos y la voz contenida Ginny Weasley tomo protagonismo:

_**Yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser una esposa fiel y amante. Prometo ser la más comprensiva en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañera y tu mejor amiga. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor y de nuestra amistad. Te quiero**_

Deslizo la alianza de oro en el dedo anular del ojiverde quien sonreía abiertamente luego fue su turno.

_**Nos es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Por eso yo Harry James Potter ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañero fiel, tu amigo incondicional, y tu amante eterno, sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados.**_

Ella no pudo esconder sus lágrimas de alegría y pronto bañaron sus mejillas mientras sentía el frio y confortante anillo deslizarse por su dedo corazón, él tenía razón, ella no quería separarse del nunca jamás.

-Por el poder investido en mi yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Sin esperar más, él se adueñó de esos labios tan suyos sellando así su historia de amor.

-un aplauso por favor, para el señor y la señora Potter.

El lugar estalló en aplausos mientras los, ahora esposos sonreían radiantes.

La niña que soñaba con el salvador del mundo mágico había quedado atrás, junto con el pequeño niño huérfano con solo dos amigos en el mundo, la vida los había unido y ahora nunca más estarían solos, ahora eran uno solo.


End file.
